Rubber stamps, engraved signs, name plates, labels, and calling cards are popular media for quickly conveying information. For example, teachers use rubber stamps to communicate a job-well-done to their students, companies provide name plates for easy identification of office occupants, and business people often leave calling cards for future reference. Such products, and other products of a similar nature, are herein referred to as "imprintable media" for ease of reference.
For a vendor of imprintable media, the costs that are associated with taking orders for customized designs may be relatively high. Such costs may be attributed to taking orders for customized products, mistakes in order entry, and rework attributable to miscommunications between the buyer and the seller. Furthermore, buyers are often presented with limited options in creating a customized imprintable medium. To further complicate matters, the actual appearance of the customized imprintable medium is often left to the buyer's imagination until the actual product is delivered to the buyer.